Two Spirits Soar
by natlovesyou
Summary: Aerrow and Piper grow up together and have an unbreakable bond. with a promise of friendship, through their lives their spirits always soar.


Two spirits soar

SOUL MATES. Two individuals that share a deep, and almost spiritual bond with one another. They love each other each other unconditionally and never lose faith in one another. Together they are strong, inseparable. They can tell by just a glimpse of each other's eyes that they are truly meant to be together. Soul mates don't die away, or lose affection for each other. Once their love is formed, it is wrapped in chains that will never break. No matter the weight. That was what it was like for Aerrow and Piper. They were a free and adventurous pair. Always together, always so happy, always content with each other's company. They laughed when they were happy, cried when they were sad, and fought side by side…ALWAYS. Only on very complicated or unexpected missions or battles would they be apart. They had been best friends since the ages of five. They met in an orphanage that they had been hopelessly placed in after their families were destroyed by Cyclonians. They bonded faster than a fire ignites in a puddle of oil. Aerrow already had his buddy Radarr with him, who was an animal who'd roam on the out skirts of the building. At the ages of eight, Aerrow and Piper, along with Radarr, escaped the orphanage in hopes to find a better home. They would innocently steal skimmers to ride from terra to terra.

Every place they stopped didn't fit the trio as permanent homes. Only temporary ones. With Piper's caring, intelligent, and warm spirit, she would cook, clean, read, and make clothes for the boys she was beginning to call family. And with Aerrow's wild, kind, and strong spirit, he would make a little spot from a cave or tree to sleep in, he would watch over Piper and Radarr, some nights not getting any rest from being so worried about their safety. Together, Piper and Aerrow were an excellent team, with the help of Radarr.

"Happy birthday!" Aerrow said to Piper on her eleventh birthday. Piper smiled sweetly as she sat next to her best friend as they dangled their feet over a cliff that over looked a small lake. Radarr was off running around for bugs to chase, like he always did. "Thanks Aerrow." Piper said gratefully as she breathed in the crisp, summer air. "Welcome," Aerrow paused, "so how do you like this terra?" he asked, looking at the lake that was soaking up all the sun's light. "What do you mean?" Piper asked, unsure of how to answer that question. "I know it's not a good spot for a home, but, do you like it here? I hoped that you would. Seeing how it's your birthday, I wanted to go to a place with a lot of color and nice sights." Aerrow stammered as he explained himself. Piper giggled, looking at her redheaded friend. "It's great. I'm glad you picked this place." She said, so sweetly that Aerrow's cheeks swept to a pink shade. "I think Radarr is too." She finished as she turned her head to see Radarr bouncing through the tall grass. His little body popping up as grasshoppers jump around trying to escape hospital chomping jaws. "He's in his own little world." Aerrow said, laughing at his little buddy. Piper giggled once more before looking at Aerrow, her horizon orange eyes softly gazing into his pure emerald green eyes. "Just like us when we play Sky Knight." She stated as she replayed those little moments in her head. Aerrow watched her as she faced the sun, and went to thought. He knew what she was thinking of. Her soft smile showed it. "What do you think will become of us when we're older?" he asked. "I don't know." Piper said, still watching the sun. "But it's going to be good." She closed her eyes, day dreaming of her and Aerrow's future. They would be together, with Radarr, and they'd still be best friends. They would have great adventures. And be married. But that was only for her mind. She sort of had a little crush on him. Her FIRST crush. The wind played through the ends of her hair, that barely touched her shoulders. "Can I make you a promise?" Aerrow asked, playing with his fingers. Radarr laid beside him, tired and worn out. "Yeah." Piper permitted. "I promise that we, all three of us, will always be best friends. And we'll never leave each other, for anything." Aerrow said sincerely, blushing a bit. That was hard for him to say. He was only eleven, he wasn't sure exactly what a crush was, but he knew he had one on Piper. His FIRST crush. Piper smiled and looked trustingly into Aerrow's wildly sincere eyes. She reached out and locked her pinky with his, holding it securely. "I promise that too." She said as Aerrow's smile infected her lips to curve into a faint giggle. The pair sat quietly hand in hand staring out into the sun lit lake and rolling hills.

They enjoyed the rest of the day. Spent the night there, leaving early in the morning.

"Have you ever wanted to fly?" Aerrow started. "Like…fly…for real fly?" Piper asked. Aerrow nodded as he chuckled. Piper being as mature as she was, she never thought of stuff like that. But she knew Aerrow did. with a spirit like his, how could he not?

"Well, yeah, I just never thought about it." She said as she lied with her limbs spread across the floor Aerrow and Radarr had made from found trash, leaves and sticks. And unused cloth Piper had left over from sewing.

Aerrow laid on his side, facing Piper, with his head propped up on his hand. The most innocent smile on his face. "We should try it." He said eagerly, watching pure shock ignite in Piper's eyes. But he knew it was only mild shock. "Um…how?" Piper asked as she sat up straight. Her hair that was growing streamed over the top of her shoulder like a deep blue waterfall. Aerrow had a mischievous grin on hospital lips. "Come on." He said, pouncing to his feet. Without a second to spare, he was out of the tent. Piper struggled to catch up with him, but that was only normal. HE'S CRAZY. She thought as she was finally catching up to his pace. She followed him, with Radarr behind her. As she ran, she could feel the air thicken. "Aerrow wait up!" she called after him. Aerrow turned around to see his two friends jogging towards him. "Slow-pokes." He chuckled. Radarr being just fine, Piper struggled a bit for breath, her heart pattering in her chest. And of course, Aerrow didn't break a sweat. "Where are we going?" she asked as she felt her skin dampen from the moist air. Aerrow took her hand, smiling. "We're gonna go fly." he said so simply and innocent, it made Piper wish she could have Aerrow's uncontrollable imagination. Aerrow led Piper by her hand, Radarr skipping along with them. Piper looked forward to see that they were at an edge of a waterfall. Her stomach sank to her feet. She tightened her grip on Aerrow's hand. "Um…we aren't going to do what I think we are going to do, are we?" she asked, fearing the answer to that question was yes. "Don't be scared." The redhead said calmly, amused by her fear that seemed so sweet. Radarr chirped in excitement, looking over the edge. "Even Radarr wants to do it." Aerrow said, proud of his fearless little buddy. "See Piper, everyone knows this place as the 'flying terra of Atmos', because of the strong winds. And when you jump off this waterfall, you literally soar. The moist air carrying you, then letting you down to a gentle drop." He said as he began to feel more eager to jump into the foggy clouds. "They say that the water is so smooth, it feels like landing in clouds when you sink into the water at the bottom." He finished. Piper sighed. Aerrow was too persuasive to pass this up. "Ok.." she caved in. if she wanted to be an explorer, she had to learn how to be fearless. "But will you jump with me?" she asked, ready to jump, but not alone. Aerrow smiled, feeling grateful that she asked. He had actually, secretly wished she would.  
>"Of course." He said, seeing Piper's face light up in reassurance. "Radarr, want to jump first? Or go with us?" he asked his pal. Radarr did't answer. Instead, he backed away from the edge, creating running space. Within an instant, his blue body was caught by the air. He chirped in mere amusement as he flapped his little limbs in the foggy winds. Aerrow and Piper watched until he went to a delicate drop, pillowing into the water below. "Looks fun, huh?" Aerrow asked, looking at Piper. Piper nodded her head, motioning to him that she was ready. READY TO SOAR. The hand-locked duet backed up. Piper grasped her friend's hand so tight that both of their knuckles faded to a ghostly white. "One…two...three..go!" and with that, they ran off the edge, the moisture filled winds catching them, lifting their bodies high. Piper closed her eyes, letting every worry vanish.<p>

The cold air running across her skin, leaving goose bumps along the way. Aerrow looked over to see his best friend enjoying the moment. He chuckled, feeling like he was home. In the sky, was his favorite place to be. It felt good to be able to share it with someone. Especially Piper. For that moment in the air, the two best friends were connected in a way they had never been before. They could feel their spirits dance together in the wind above them, soaring freely. As the wind began to loosen its foggy fingers from their bodies, they took a deep breath, realizing they were about to land. They fell like feathers to the sparkling water that awaited them. In the water, somehow, they were able to keep a strong grip of each other. Their fingers not loosening a bit. The duet popped their heads out of the water, smiling ear to ear. "Wow! That was amazing!" Piper shouted gleefully, Aerrow laughed in tune to her melodic laughter. "It was!" he replied before swimming to shore. Once there, they crawled onto the bank to see Radarr who was shaking in amusement. "Good job, pal!" Aerrow said, Radarr squawked in happiness. "We are definitely coming back to this terra." Piper said as she laid sprawled out on the bank. Aerrow copied her position, taking a feep breath. He looked down to see their hands were disconnected. He immediately locked them back and smiled at his friend. "Definitely." He said in agreement as his leafy green eyes met Piper's carnelian orange eyes.

"Piper?" a soft voice muffled through the door. "Come in." Piper permitted as he kept focus on her crystals. Aerrow came into the door way, leaning his long body against the frame. "Are you ready?" he asked. Piper looked up at her Sky Knight that was so serious it almost made her more nervous about what was to happen in the next few days. "You've asked me that like a million times." She said with a bitter chuckle that barely had any effort behind it. Aerrow sighed, walking into her room further. He leaned against her desk, looking down at her with those piercing green eyes.  
>"Of course I'm not, Aerrow." Piper sighed, putting down her pencil. "I'm not ready to see my best friend go off and fight without me there. But, I'm a Storm Hawk, I don't have a choice. And I'm going to fight to the fullest, as I know you will." She said, her optimism coated with a glaze of unease. But she was willing to fight any pain. A faint smile of gratitude made its way to the corners of the Sky Knight's lips. He grasped Piper's hand securely, at this point in time, he needed something to hold on to, MORE THAN EVER. For he himself was filled with unease. "Piper," he began as he bent down to his knees, looking eye level at Piper. "Remember on your eleventh birthday I promised you we will always be best friends?" he asked, now clasping both of Piper's hands in his calloused fingers. Piper nodded, smiling. That was so long ago, but hearing him bring it up was so comforting. "Well, I'm keeping that promise to you. No matter what happens to me." Aerrow said, his eyes filling with tears. His heart felt like cracking as he began to lose grasp of himself. Piper couldn't bear seeing tears in her beloved friend's eyes. She gripped his hands tighter as she leaned forward, pressing her four head, fighting back tears of her own. "That's a promise that I know can never be broken. And I dare not to forget it." She said. The tears pooled in her eyes. With no more room for anymore bubbling tears, salty warm droplets trickled down her chocolate cheeks. Without moving an inch, Aerrow looked into Piper's eyes that were glassy from tears. He stroked her tear-stained cheeks, drying up the water with his thumbs. "It's late." He husked, changing the heart-wrenching topic. He stood up and began to disconnect his fingers from hers. Piper sighed and began making her way to her bed. Aerrow watched her longingly as she wrapped her petite body in a long silk blanket. He walked to her bed, bending down to plant a soft kiss on her four head. "Goodnight Piper." He murmured against her face. "Goodnight." Piper said through a tired yawn. Aerrow walked out, turning off her lights when he did.<p>

Early in the morning, Piper arose from her sleep. She pattered her weary feet across the cold, steel floor of the Condor. She made sure to brush her hair before walking out of her room. She took a stop in the bathroom to freshen up her sleep-ridden face. Afterwards, she went into the kitchen to make her coffee. She flipped her finger through the basket of coffee flavors, but all that was there was Stork's Merbian coffee that tasted like poison. The dangerous taste is probably what made Stork so delighted to pour it down his throat every morning, Piper thought. With no more NORMAL coffee in sight, she retreated to the balcony on the front of the ship. Piper stood still and let the sift, dewy morning wind kiss her skin as it wisped through her long midnight blue hair that finally reached all the way down her back. It was a bright morning. And to someone normal, it would seem like a cheery, and peaceful day was about to take place. But Piper, or any of the other Storm Hawks, weren't normal. They were the STORM HAWKS, heroes of Atmos. How on the world could they be NORMAL? On her eyes, the orange sky was a blood red hell with echoing screams of falling squadrons and innocent people. Cyclonia clenching its jaws, and ripping the Atmos into shreds. And continuing squadrons fighting for their lives on the frontlines. Piper knew that she, and the others, will never be the same after tomorrow. But she shook her head, replacing the bad thoughts with good ones. And like always, the one positive thought that could clear any darkness from her head swept into her brain. AERROW. She felt an instant smile curve on her lips as the sensation of the thought spread through her body. Without warning, her thought broke into reality. "Piper?" a soothing voice came from behind. Piper turned to face the voice, smiling once her orange orbs met a handsome Sky Knight. "Good morning Aerrow." She greeted as Aerrow placed himself next to her. Piper faced back to the front, sighing contently. "You're up early." Aerrow said. "Same goes for you." Piper chuckled. Aerrow shrugged, smiling. "I had a feeling you were awake, so I got up to look for you." He said, placing his eyes on his navigator. Piper gazed at the clouds, not noticing the redhead's eyes still wondering her face. BEAUTIFUL. Aerrow kept thinking to himself as he found it hard to look away from Piper's breath-taking features. Her eyes soaking up the sunlight, her chocolate skin glimmering as her freckles giggled on her nose, her dark misty blue hair dancing in the wind, and her full lips that wore a faint smile. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Piper asked blushing. Aerrow snapped back into reality, stiffening up. "Um…because…" he stammered. He HAD to tell her now. "…Because you're beautiful." He spoke out. Piper was taken back, flattered. "I-I'm what?" she asked astounded. Her cheeks flickered a bright pink. "You're beautiful Piper." He restated, leaning closer. Piper could feel the gap between her and her friend closing, her senses numbing. "Aerrow." She managed to say before her lips crashed with her Sky Knight's. Butterflies wiggled in her stomach as she began to melt into Aerrow's strong arms. Aerrow felt his breath hitch as it felt like Piper was taking all his oxygen. He deepened the kiss' power, making it more intense. The kiss was more than Piper had thought it would be. She had waited since childhood to kiss Aerrow. It honestly made her heart soar. Aerrow smiled as he broke the kiss and looking into Piper's eyes. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you too." Piper said in content. She rested her head on his chest, looking at the sky again. Thankfully, she couldn't see those falling Sky Knights anymore.

Piper stood at the edge of the waterfall. The same one her and Aerrow had jumped off of years ago. Back before they knew who they were truly going to be. A soft tear fell from her eye. She missed Aerrow. It had been exactly two months since he died while trying to save the Atmos from Cyclonia for good. It took all the squadrons to do it, but Aerrow and his Storm Hawks, came out the greatest, and the bravest. But sadly, the success of the Atmos came with a price—the loss of the most adored and honored Sky Knight. Aerrow carried on his father's task to the fullest. His father would've been proud. Piper savored the memory of this place. Where her feet sank into the wet grass, her ears listened to the rush of the waterfall, and her heart feeling at peace. She missed Aerrow dearly, but she knew he would want her to carry on. Now Piper was the Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks, leading them out of this loss and into another adventure. "For you, Aerrow." She said as she smiled to herself. She picked up her feet and skipped along the wet grass until the most winds lifted her off her feet. Piper laughed, her voice busting through the foggy air. As she glided in the air, she felt a soft presence beside her. AERROW. His spirit still paid her visits, but only her, and guided her as she resumed his job for him. She knew their friendship wasn't over, it was very well alive. They were best friends…partners…squad-mates…lovers…SOUL MATES. Piper laughed as she felt him wrap around her, keeping her afloat while she should have been falling. Soul mates never die off, never lose their love. No matter what, they will last.

The whole world watching, as TWO SPIRITS SOAR.

THE END.


End file.
